


Wearing You

by HiragoSeika



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Kamui - Freeform, Ryuuko x Senketsu, godrobe, human!senketsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiragoSeika/pseuds/HiragoSeika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after his death, Ryuuko finds out she never stopped wearing Senketsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing You

‘’My blood has been flowing serenely, not like the raging river I was sheltering back then; the essence of my life you and I shared? How long has it been, and why does it feel like this calm blood of mine yearns to burst the walls of my veins?’’

There was a faint smell of blood drifting through the air around Ryuuko, who found herself kneeling in a pool of liquid dyed the same crimson color as the fleshy walls confining her naked and pristine frame. Droplets of condensed water absorbed red pigment to to form streaks of vermillion, as if hands soaked in blood had tasted her body with starved fingers. 

‘’Do I wish he had fingers?’’ She hoarsely muttered to herself, ‘’well, of course I do, even if he would be like one of those clingy individuals, persistently grabbing me as if they really believe I will run off and get myself killed one day… But I guess his is a touch I’ve grown accustomed to,’’ she whispered, her voice quietening, thinking to herself; ‘’even if his hands were to wrap themselves around me, wear me like a glove. Even then.’’  
She inhaled, then exhaled; the only audible sensation she had were it not for her own voice and footsteps in pools of red, reflecting her visage beautifully.  
‘’Well, it’s almost as if I’ve become immersed in my very own time of the month!’’ Ryuuko grinned, bending down to the strange liquid, allowing her fingers to run through it. Every time a portion of her skin made contact with the bodies of crimson, she’d feel it soak into her every pore, spreading a cold chill across her skin like a tidal wave racing towards the coast. Rising up once again, her foot kicked some of the liquid up in the air, producing some welcome noise in the quietness that was this place.

‘’Bodies are really disgusting, aren’t they? I guess that’s why everyone wants to remember them with their skin replaced by fabrics,’’ She thought to herself, stepping out of the pool and towards a narrow path were an open space greeted her with its comfortably blue walls, adorned by streaks of white; pallid clouds drifting by in animation.  
A sense of discomfort befell her the moment squalls of wind caressing her exposed parts insolently. The sensation of being touched by that which she could not see made her wear her goose bumps like a sign of protest; ‘’Hey! Show yourself if you so wish to lay a finger on me, we’ll see how tough you are!’’  
But not answer came, as the winds continued their frivolous touch wherever she ran in the vast open space that was this area. A touch that was neither pleasant nor provided her an opportunity to run away became the poltergeist haunting in her in this this solitary confinement that could very well be her own mind playing cards relentlessly to punish her for existing near watchful eyes. Said eyes quickly became a reality, peering at her from every wall. Just staring intently; predatory tools to keep an ever-watchful eye on a prey not expected to put up a fight.

And she knew her worth as more than to just stand and be given orders not to be refused and thus she reached towards the courage in her heart, of which she had plenty. Loud thumps of her heart synchronized with the slowing down of her gait, eventually forcing her to cease her walking. Her arms then spread wide, dropping all her defense like weights. She could opt to run away again at any moment, far away and yet… She stood with all the eyes in the room fixated on her lovely features.  
‘’Have it your way, cowards. If you want me so bad, come get me, have your fill! I am definitely not helpless, so come closer and see for yourself,’’ she yelled at the top of her lungs in anticipation of what was to come… But nothing came. The eyes became dreamy in their gaze, their dilated pupils contracting as eyelids closed the curtains; the show was over.  
‘’Sorry, I’m not very good at sharing,’’ she taunted vividly to the room that had suddenly become an endless stretch of coastline; the winds were still there, but felt comfortably warm and benign to touch.

And so she pressed on, walking towards to what seemed to be a space obscured by red and black haze; a peculiar horizon to say the least. And then, as she reached ever closer, her head shook to both sides as the figures returned. Just wandering past, their eyes homing in whenever they got close. Yet their attempt to feast on her body once more ceased as fast as they came, as she gave them not the gratification they had hoped for. Those who came close enough to extend a sinful touch were forced away by the swat of her hand and soon, the hues danced around her as if to celebrate her on a job well done.

Within the fog there was just a single figure standing, motionlessly as if her presence was needed to blow life into his tall frame.  
‘’Hey, who are you? Did you set up this space and trap me here?’’  
Not a sound was uttered in response.  
‘’Yo, answer me!’’  
In the absence of any form of reply, Ryuuko inched ever closer to the figure, who then suddenly turned around to pierce her eyes with the gaze of his single eye. An eye patch covered the other, its string disappearing in feral looking hair as crimson as the brightest tones she had encountered during her stay. His skin was somewhat black, but had several red streaks similar to the ones that had appeared on her body back in that pool of what seemed to be her own blood. But what struck her the most was that single eye, it was –  
‘’You are…’’  
‘’Ryuuko. Yes, it’s me.’’  
‘’SENKETSU!’’ She yelled in a flurry of excitement and joy, ‘’you idiot uniform! Why are you here and why do you look like… A human?’’  
He did not speak until she had already wrapped her arms around his waist.  
‘’I’m working really hard to be my best, even though I can no longer wear you, you know?’’  
‘’I do,’’ he whispered in response, quietly allowing his hands to trail her curves, sensually indulging her in his touch on her skin once more, ‘’I hoped you would come find me in this space, even if it wasn’t exactly a pleasant place to be. You’ve grown ever since that day.’’  
He quietly distanced her a bit from his frame, holding his hands around her waist. If only he had hands, she thought and here he did. How could the boundary between those hands in the chamber of wind and these be so enormous? Both tapping into her very weakness, but his being one that made her melt into his very being, staying there for as long as time would continue to flow

‘’I don’t have much time. Thank you for showing yourself to me once more, Ryuuko,’’ Senketsu spoke calmly, closing his single eye as he took a few steps back.  
‘’No, don’t go yet I- ‘’, but he was already gone and so were the hues.  
Her hands now wrapped around her pillow, she noticed a red spot of sunlight appearing on the cupboard opposite to her room’s window.  
Her phone rang, she picked it up and noticed it was Satsuki. ‘’Will you go to that store with me to check out the new summer collection?’’  
And at that moment, if only she could wear him again, she’d never need a single garment to cover up her body ever again.  
‘’But I can’t walk around naked, now can I?’’ She smirked, getting out of bed to peer out of her window.  
‘’Hey, Senketsu, thank you for allowing me to wear you. Even now, it feels as if I have never taken you off, because the confidence that has made my skin its home and the heart that pumped around the blood I shared with you… They both still wear you, you know?’’


End file.
